Letters to Julie Jones, AKA Washington DC
by Chrysti Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Have any questions for Julie Jones, personification of D.C.?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I am Julie Jones, daughter of Alfred F. Jones. I am the personification of Washington D.C., just like Daddy is America. I barely have any friends or social skills, since I was unable to even move for about 199 years. I am 5 years old, physically. I am taking in letters and emails to answer any questions. If you have any questions for me, or any of the other capitals, we'll be happy to answer, even if it is to our 2p!selfs. Thanks. Bye!

~ Julie Jones, personification of Washington D.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear D.C,

Are you the new D.C, or the one the British burned down during the War of 1812?

Signed,  
-A history buff.

Dear, A history buff

I am the same D.C. from 1812. That's why I don't have that many friends. It took 199 years for me to recover enough to even step outside. Daddy is very over-protective of me, ever since it happened, whenever anyone British, even around Alice (London), is around.

~Julie Jones.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey D.C  
I wanted to know what life is like for you,what are your siblings like?  
I want to know especially about Delaware I always image him as a immature,irresponsible guy.

Sincerely,D.G.A.  
(P.S. Your dad is crazy.)

Dear, D.G.A.

It's very crowded, especially around summer, since we all live in Daddy's house, so he can keep an eye on all of us. Delaware is actually the biggest prankster in the house. If you want, I can send a picture of him to you. Just give me an email address.

~Julie Jones.


	4. Chapter 4

How many capitals can you name off the top of your head?

Also, what is it like to live with 51 people?

~Capital-Lover

Athens, Budapest, Brasilia, Beijing, Berlin, Bern, N., C., and S. Rome, Cairo, Helsinki, Vaduz, London, Madrid, Moscow, Ottawa, Paris, Seoul, Stockholm, Taipei, Tokyo, Vienna, Warsaw, HRE's (Who's capital was wherever the most important was. Her name, though, is Clara), and Antarctica's (They're still deciding on a name for the capital, but her name is Temperance).

It's very crowded whenever school isn't in session, or whenever one of us is sick. Sometimes, I feel like, even though I physically 5, I am the most mature one, even with Mom and Dad home. Whenever someone comes over, I have to dodge all sorts of stuff that gets thrown while they try to get to the door. It is fun, though. Just as long you don't get on Penny (Pennsylvania) or Alex (Delaware)'s bad side. Penny will scratch your eyes out. Alex will dump pink paint on you after you get out of the shower, switch out your shampoo and body soap with hair die and food coloring. Florida dissed him, and ended up looking like an oompa loompa's and a smurf's love child. It was hilarious, till Florida punched him. Now they aren't even allowed to be in the same room by themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, DC!

Just wanted to say hi and see how you were doing.

I also see that you failed to include Olympia in your list of capitals that you were naming.

I would be offended, but I'm going to let it fly this time.  
But seriously, don't do it again.

On another note, make sure you go by DC. Because I've heard a lot of people referring to you as Washington, and that pisses me off. I mean seriously, I was supposed to be Columbia, but it was changed so I wouldn't get confused with you. That's pretty ironic.

Yeah, so I won't keep bothering you. I'm glad that you're trying to get friends.

-Catherine Jones (Washington)

Hey Catherine!

Hiya, I'm doing good, how are you?

Sorry about not including your capital, but I was naming the capitals of countries, not counties and states.

I hate it too, I am just too shy to tell people to stop, 'cause, ya know, I was stuck in a bed for 199 years, and the only people I comfortable around were you guys and the other capitals. It is kinda ironic that your name was changed so you wouldn't be confused with me, but you still are.

You are never a bother, Big Sis. Thanks. Crap, I just heard Dad mumble about getting 2,000 burgers for dinner and that he's gonna make sure that we eat every single one. I'm gonna see if I can convince him to take it down a few notches. Hopefully, by the time you come home, I'll have it down to at least 150, cause even with 52 people with very large appetites, that's a lot of hamburgers. Later!

~ Julie Jones, D.C.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh! Haha, misunderstanding them, I guess. It's okay then. You should of included yourself then!

Ah! I don't think anyone needs that many burgers! Dad's crazy! One burger is enough for each person.

Maybe we should all take turns cooking then, so then we aren't constantly eating way too many burgers when we're all together.

I should make some rhubarb pie... Hmm.

Right, anyway, good luck with convincing him about the burger thing.

-Catherine

Dear Cathie (Your name is long, so I'm typing your nickname)

I guess your right. I guess it slipped my mind, with Penny (Pennsylvania) poking me and all.

I managed to convince him down to 2 burgers per state/himself/me.

It's actually supposed to be me cooking tonight, but I guess Denmark, Florida, Alabama, or somebody insulted his love of hamburgers.

Yes, yes you should.

~Julie Jones, D.C.


	7. Chapter 7

DC-

Oh... Well it's very obvious that dad likes hamburgers. He just likes them  
maybe a bit too much. Well, I'm glad that you convinced him about the  
hamburgers, for everyone's sake.

Do you think I could mail a pie? I feel like it would either go bad or make a  
mess. Maybe I'll just send you the recipe one day, and you can make it  
yourself. It's really good- raspberry and rhubarb!

Hey, maybe you should go and visit everyone soon, when you get the time. I'm  
actually heading to visit Minnesota right now.

Anyway, I should probably get back to driving (Which was a kind of dumb idea),  
so I'll talk to you later.

-Catherine

Dear Cathy

Yes, he does like hamburgers too much.

I think it would do both, but you could come over and we could make one!

Cool, I miss everyone, but I'm having a blast at Matilda's (Ottawa's, Uncle Matt's capital) house. We are giving a makeover to Kimajiro. We are using tons of ribbons and bows.

Driving!? SERIOUSLY?! Sis, do you want Daddy to kill you for not being safe?! You're lucky you're my favorite sister, or else I would tell Dad.

Later

~Julie Jones, D.C.


	8. Chapter 8

Julie-

Yeah, that's what I figured about the pie. Which is a bummer. I think sending  
pie to people would be awesome. I guess not everything can be done through the  
internet or mail.

I should come out there though, and we can make pie. Maybe you should come out  
for this festival a little town of mine has though. It's called rhubarb days  
or something, and I know it sounds cheesy, but there's a lot of good pie and  
stuff!

Hey, thanks! You're my favorite sister too! But what do you mean about me not  
being safe? Driving is safe! Its not like I'm driving straight there. I've  
stopped! Like yesterday I left, and stayed the night in Montana! Then tonight  
I'm going to be in North Dakota! It's perfectly safe! It just takes forever  
and it's hot... But the sky is pretty, so, that's good.

Later!

-Catherine, Washington

Dear Cathy

It is a bummer, but maybe Italy could gives tips on how to make pasta when he comes over Friday. i'm pretty sure that would make up for no pie.

The festivals sounds like fun. I hope I can go, but Dad might not let me.

Your welcome, and driving is not safe. You could get into an accident. And by the way you worded that sentence, it sounded like you were emailing while driving, which is also not safe. How are Montana and North Dakota? I think I'll visit them soon, when O convince Daddy to give me a break from my (home)schooling.

Later (non)hater

~Julie Jones, D.C.

(P.s. Berlin if you're reading this, you suck! That song you introduced me to is stuck in my head!)


	9. Chapter 9

*does some quick math* 2013 - 199 equals... 1814.

It took our National Capital two centuries to heal from the burns? I wonder if Confederacy had something to do with that...

Henry Ford Bonnefoy-Kirkland-Williams-Jones, a.k.a. Michigan

Yeah, big bro. Remember, you had to help me get better while Daddy yelled at Confederacy. Anyways, I got to go, Henry, Daddy wants to help me catch up on what I missed while recovering. I don't know why he wants me to know what happened while I am just 5 years old. Well not really 5, but you get the idea. BTW, why did you have to do math to figure out that it took 2 centuries to heal. I'm not even fully healed yet!


End file.
